R-E-S-P-E-C-T
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Pavel Chekov wanted respect and was tired of having to prove himself all the time. He is drinking away his sorrows at a Starstation when he gets in a fight over his age. The fight turns out to be a good thing though. He finds out he has a family in the crew and so much more in Sulu. (Making it longer)
1. Chapter 1

_**~This story is dedicated to my Best Friend and fellow fic writer who wrote a McKirk story in return for this.~**_

A child prodigy, Pavel Chekov was assigned to the USS Enterprise as a navigator at the age of 17. His intelligence and mathematical skills gained him respect among his fellow crew members, especially when he was able to calculate beaming coordinates much faster than the computer, saving two members of the crew from plummeting to their deaths on Vulcan. The respect only went so far though.

I sat nursing a drink at a bar on the starstation we were currently docked at. I was tired of being the youngest person and I was tired of having to prove myself all the time. It was exhausting and in all honesty I was sick of it. If I didn't love my job and the crew I worked with so much I would quit. I would go back to earth and work on computers where my age wouldn't be an issue.

I finished my third glass of vodka as I worked my way through the bottle. I was working hard to drown my misery, so hard so that I was oblivious to my surroundings. I didn't notice the people gathering around me. They were all crew of the starstation and thus lower ranking than me. From the looks on their faces they were some of the ones who weren't happy about having a 17 year old being higher ranking than them.

"Look who it is boys! It's the baby of the USS ShitShip!" One of the petty officers teased, shoving me slightly. I was tipsy enough that I almost fell off my stool. I grabbed onto the bar to keep from tumbling to the floor.

I tried to muster up all of my authority as I stood to face them. "Enough. Leave me be." I ordered , my voice shaking a little. I leveled a glare at them. They just laughed and shoved me again.

"Look at that, the baby is trying to order us around. He thinks we're going to listen to him." The one that seemed to be the leader joked. I tried not to flinch and to stand my ground. They shoved at me again, causing me to stumble backwards again.

I threw a punch at the leaders face. I supposed I had just the right amount of liquid courage in me to make it seem like a good idea. In hindsight it wasn't because I wasn't that good of a fighter, I was more of a brainy type. I was just so sick of people treating me like a child.

My punch was good and solid, sending the leader back a step and splitting his lip open. As soon as my punch connected two others of the group jumped on me, throwing punches and kicking at me. I punched and kicked back, doing my best to defend myself and injure them some in the process.

A few minutes later Captain Kirk was stepping in to the fight to yank us apart. He stepped in front of me protectively, ordering the petty officer's to back off.

"If I see you anywhere around any of my crew I will have you kicked out of Starfleet so fast your head will spin. Now get to your housing units, now!" Captain Kirk ordered them, causing them to flinch away from him. He had a reputation that everyone believed.

As soon as the officers of the starstation fled he turned to me. "Are you okay Chekov? Lets get you to the medical bay." He gripped my arm and started leading me back to the ship. He refused to let me just go back to my room once on board though.

He dragged me straight to the medical bay and made me sit down on a biobed as he went to go get CMO McCoy, also known as his boyfriend. I sulked a little as I stayed seated on the bed. I just wanted to go and hide in my room. I was embarrassed over the fact I had been beat up over my age again.

McCoy came over quickly with a sad smile. "Got in a fight did you Chekov?" He started checking me over with Captain Kirk hovering worriedly behind them. I smiled a little at how they were acting, much like worried parents. When I nodded shyly McCoy chuckled. "Well I hope you gave as good as you got. From the bruises on your hands I'd say you did."

As McCoy kept checking me over, a blush of slight pride on my cheeks over his praise Sulu came rushing into the medical bay. He looked worried as he hurried over to the bio bed I was sitting on surrounded by my two surrogate parents.

"Pavel! Are you okay?! I heard you were in a fight." He looked worried as his eyes traveled over my bruised and slightly bloody body. It was oddly flattering to have so many people worried about me because that means they cared about me.

"I'm okay. Really I am, all of you can stop vorrying about me. I'm just a little bruised is all. Kaptian Kirk rescued me before they could really hurt me." I told them, slightly embarrassed about needing to be rescued.

"Well I couldn't very well leave you there to be beaten up." Kirk said with a fond smile before ruffling my hair and indicating to McCoy with his head to head towards the CMO's office, leaving Sulu and I alone.

Sulu muttered "Very subtle Captain." I glanced at him confused as he sat down next to me, still looking me over. "Are you sure you're okay?" He reached up tentatively to touch a bruise that was forming on my face.

I flinched a little as it stung but smiled at him. "Yes Hikaru. I'm fine." I told him, patting his leg gently. I was trying to reassure my friend, the person who I was secretly in love with.

I gave a squeak of surprise as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Good. Don't you ever do that again. I was so worried about you." I felt his chin rest on the top of my head as he held me close to him.

I gave into the part of me that wanted to get closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing myself closer to his body warmth. I pressed my face into his neck and muttered "I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't mean to vorry you. I didn't even mean to get in a fight."

I felt him shudder a little as my lips brushed against his neck. "You worried me so much. I don't like the fact you could have gotten hurt and I wasn't there to protect you." His voice was a little strained, I didn't know if it was from the situation of me being in a fight or if it was from my lips brushing his neck.

I pulled back a little to look up at him. "I'm sorry." I apologized sadly before looking at him seriously. "You don't have to vorry about me though; you don't have to defend me all the time. I'm sure you have better things to do." It killed me to say that but I had to. I couldn't have him defending me all the time because he felt like he had to. I wanted nothing more than for him to want to defend me but it wasn't his responsibility, I wasn't his responsibility.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me. "I want to defend you. I care about you so much Pavel that it's not an imposition for me to do so. I have nothing better to do because nothing means more to me." He looked at me seriously and cupped my cheek gently. "I… I love you Pavel. I want to be the one to save you."

I felt a grin spread across my face as he said that before I wrapped my arms tightly around him, ignoring the twinge of pain in my side. I buried my face in his neck, smiling in pure happiness as I pressed closer to him. "You mean it?" I mumbled against his neck, happiness clear in my voice.

I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head. "I meant every word of it." He whispered into my hair. I smiled brightly before looking up at him and kissing him gently, wrapping my arms around his neck to hold him close.

When I pulled away after a few seconds I murmured against his lips "I love you to Hikaru. I love you so very much." He smiled brightly at me and kissed me back, cupping my cheek gently.

I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice Kirk and McCoy approaching before they started clapping and whistling. I pulled away from Sulu with a blush to look at my two surrogate parents. "About time you two get together!" Kirk said with a grin, giving his blessing before leveling a stern look at Sulu. "If you hurt him though I will leave you on the next barren planet we come across after beating the crap out of you." His voice was completely serious and I couldn't help but smile at the fact he was so protective of me.

McCoy smiled at the two of us and patted me gently on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you two. You'll be good for each other." He looked at Sulu with a look that equaled that of the captains in sternness. "If you hurt him I will cut off your hands and feet before we leave you on that barren planet. I might be kind enough to use an anesthesia but no promises." Sulu paled a little at the brunt of both of their threats, knowing full well they were one hundred percent serious.

He tightened his arms around me as he looked down at me with a tender look on his face. "That will never be necessary. I would rather die than hurt him in any way." He kissed my forehead after he said that. I smiled brightly, feeling so loved at that moment.

At that moment I decided I didn't care if I was the youngest person around or the 'prodigy child' on board. It was because of that and so much more that I had gained this family and the love they had for me. I wouldn't trade that for anything. Their respect was enough.

_**~I hope you enjoyed it. Please R and R. Also if you have any requests, complaints, declarations of undying love just message me. I would love to hear from you. Any requests I will take into account and most likely write.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

** After **admiring and being in love with Sulu from afar for so long it was amazing to finally be able to touch him and to kiss him outside of my imagination. I wanted to take things slow but that didn't make it any less enjoyable to be able to kiss him gently at the end of a long day or to feel his arms wrap around me gently in a hug for no reason in particular. I loved everything about our new relationship.

After being together for almost two months everyone on the ship knew we were together. We were still moving slow, never moving past a heavy makeout session because I wanted to be sure before we went farther. I knew I loved him but not only did I want to be sure that he felt the same I was also warned by Kirk and McCoy that we should move slow in case things changed. They went into a huge explanation on how feeling sometimes changed and how they wanted me to be sure so I didn't regret anything.

I respected them enough that I listened and waited. Sulu and I had just passed our two month mark of dating when I decided we had waited long enough. We were currently docked at a starstation and would be over the weekend as repairs were done to the Enterprise. I thought it was fitting seeing as we had gotten together because of being docked at a starstation.

Sulu and I were both off and had been for the past two days we had been docked at the starstation. I had thought we would have spent time together over the past two days but I had barely seen Sulu. I didn't let that get me down though. I threw myself into getting things ready for the time we finally had sex. I wanted nothing more than to make it special for the both of us.

I spent the day running around and getting the things I thought we would need; candles, condoms, lube, wine, and some of Sulu's favorite chocolates. As the day wore on and got closer to night I finished gathering the supplies, trying to steadfastly avoid Kirk and McCoy because I didn't want the 'talk' from them.

At seven o'clock I sent a message to Sulu, asking him to come over to my room at seven thirty. I hoped that he finished whatever had been keeping him so busy lately and was able to come. I worried a little when I got no reply saying whether or not he was coming but I just shrugged it off and put my trust in him.

Seven thirty passed by with no sign of Sulu and no message to tell me he wasn't coming. I felt slightly hurt about that but I simply shrugged it off again thinking it he maybe got distracted in the botany lab on a project or something similar. As eight o'clock rolled by I decided to go find him, to figure out if he was going to come at all or not.

I went off searching for my boyfriend with a smile, slightly excited to find him. I waved happily at the crewmembers I passed as I made my way towards the botany lab. I was excited to find Sulu and to tell him I was ready to take our relationship to the next step. He had been so patient with me about it and I was finally ready. I knew he would be happy though he never once complained.

I was practically skipping when I reached the botany lab and went inside. My heart fell slightly when I went in and he wasn't in there. It fell even more when I was told that he had not been in at all the two days we had been off in fact. I couldn't think of what else would keep him away completely for two days. If he was sick McCoy would tell me, if he was assigned to something Kirk would tell me, if he was off ship I would also be informed. This was the only thing that had made sense.

I gave a sigh as I made my way to his room, hoping that everything was okay. I knocked on his door quietly before walking in. We were at that point in our relationship where we simply walked into each other's rooms without waiting for an invitation.

I regretted just walking in instantly when I saw my boyfriend, the man I loved in bed with someone. They were both naked and in the middle of the very thing I had planned for Sulu and me.

Tears stung my eyes as I felt my heart break. Sulu was cheating on me. I thought he loved me as much as I loved him but I had caught him cheating on me. I stood there watching for a moment, my mind not quite believing what I was seeing before it set in and I turned and ran, tears in my eyes.

The tears flowed easily and quickly down my face as my heart broke. I couldn't believe the person I loved more than anything in the universe had done this to me. I thought things had been going good between us. I couldn't believe I had been so naïve.

Arms wrapped around me, halting my mad dash down the hall towards my room. "Whoa there kiddo," McCoy said a laugh in his voice before he noticed the tears. "Are you okay Pavel? What happened?" His voice turned to one of pure concern as he studied me, checking for wounds.

I threw my arms around the man I considered to be like a father, sobbing against his shoulder. I felt him stiffen a little before his arms wrapped around me, one hand rubbing my back soothingly. "Easy there, I've got you. Come on, lets go to Kirk's quarters and talk about what happened." He said as he started leading me in the direction of the captain's quarters. I knew that it was actually both of their quarters now, McCoy having moved in a month ago.

I nodded weakly as I followed behind him, dazedly doing as he told me once we reached their quarters and sitting down while he got me a tumbler of whiskey. As he did that he also called Kirk though I didn't register what he said.

I blinked in surprise when Kirk came bursting into his quarters, a worried look on his face. "What happened?" He asked as he sat down next to me, pulling me into a hug. If I wasn't so heartbroken from Sulu's betrayal I would have smiled at their love for me.

I rubbed at the tears flowing from my eyes, trying to stem the flow as I began to tell them what happened. "I went to go find Sulu and when he wasn't in the botany lab I went to check his room. I haven't seen him these past two days so I thought he had been in the lab, just getting lost in his work like he does sometimes. I wish that had been what happened." I started to sob so much I missed the glance McCoy and Kirk shared over my head while Kirk held me protectively against him while McCoy rubbed my back gently. "I found him in his room and… he was cheating on me. He was having sex with someone. I walked in and saw it."I buried my face in my hands as I cried.

"I'm going to kill him." Kirk growled as he stood up, storming towards the door.

_**~Please, please don't hate me. This killed me to write. I hated hurting Chekov. Please R and R or I'll kill everyone off. This is a hostage situation!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Sorry its so short. Was a little tough to write~**_

"**Jim! **Now is not the time. We will kill him later, Pavel needs us right now." McCoy snapped at Kirk through barely controlled anger. It made me feel slightly better that the two of them wanted to go and kill Sulu for breaking my heart but wanted to comfort me first.

Kirk came quickly back to where I was sitting, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and rubbing my back gently. McCoy moved to kneel beside me, rubbing my back to. I was still sobbing quietly as I let them comfort me.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Pavel, you didn't deserve to have this happen to you. You deserve so much more." McCoy whispered as he started to stroke my hair gently. I couldn't help but think that I must have deserved it to have the love of my life cheat on me like this. He must have seen those thoughts in my eyes somehow as I glanced up at him because he looked at me seriously. "I mean it kid. You don't deserve this. Don't let what Sulu did to you make you hate yourself. You are so much better than that."

I slowly stopped crying as my two father figures comforted me, helping to ease my heartache however minutely. I wasn't getting over it, especially not so soon but it felt nice to have a family to comfort me when I really needed it. It made me feel loved when I was thinking I didn't deserve it.

I glanced up at them, wiping at my eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy." I muttered quietly, sincerity coming though in my voice though. I could never thank them enough for being there for me, for caring about me.

Kirk gave a small smile and rolled his eyes doing what he did best to try to lighten my mood. "You can call me Jim, Pavel. I think we are close enough for that." I gave him a small smile that was tinged with sadness. Knowing they felt the same about me made this whole situation seem less hopeless.

McCoy smiled kindly at me, still running his fingers through my hair like a father would for a child having a nightmare. "And you can call me Leonard or Bones." I gave a quiet chuckle, still sad but much happier than I had thought I would ever be again.

Jim patted my back gently with a smile. "That's the Pavel I know and love. You'll get through this and we will help you." And I believed him, knowing they would be there to help me when I needed it. With that small hope came the numbness I was hoping would replace the crippling heartache.

I gave them a small, numb smile as I stood up, giving them both a tight hug. "Thank you both for being here for me." I muttered as I let them go. I was feeling numb enough that I could be alone without falling apart again; at least I hoped I was. Jim and Bones both gave me a small smile.

"We will always be here for you kid. Don't forget that." Bones reassured me quietly. I nodded, giving them both one last hug before leaving Jim's room. Once outside I headed straight towards my room, wanting nothing more than to collapse on my bed and hide from the world. I hoped that hiding would make what happened less real. I forgot that reminders of my heartbreak were hiding in wait for me in my room too.

I opened the door to my quarters and felt my heart break all over again. The room inside was set up for the night I had planned for Sulu and I, the night I had planned to finally take our relationship to the next level not just physically but emotionally. I was going to tell him I loved him for the first time since we got together.

I felt my heart shatter all over again as I fell to my knees with a sob. I did love him with all my heart and I was going to give him everything I was. He didn't love me though. He didn't care for me like I did him. I barely made it to my bed as I collapsed, sobs racking my body as I curled up in a ball.

I felt as if my life were falling apart. Little did I know Sulu's life was going to hell at that very moment. Bones and Jim waited for a minute after I left before storming to Sulu's room. Being the captain and CMO they needed no permission to enter his room. Jim threw the door open, startling the man in the bed. Sulu looked at the two men standing in his doorway with wide, panic stricken eyes.

Sulu pulled the covers over himself in pure panic, not knowing what was going on. "What's going on?!" He yelled. Jim didn't say anything, he just stepped forward and punched Sulu square across the face. Bones threw the next punch before Sulu could move to defend himself. It ended with Jim and Bones dragging Sulu down to the medical bay to be patched up because they had beaten him pretty bad. If I had known that they were doing that it would have made me feel better, if only briefly.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Sorry this is so short. I will try to write more next time. Let me know what you think.~**

**I lay **curled up in my bed as I sobbed before deciding to dip into my stash of real Russian Vodka. I wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away. The first sip of the vodka burned as it went down but it was a good pain. It heated me up when at first all I felt was numb and cold.

I downed the first tumbler of it with ease, enjoying the warmth that was spreading through my body and fighting back the cold of heartbreak. The next tumbler I threw back just as quickly to try and wash away the memory of the man I loved having sex with someone else. I was relieved I didn't see who the other person was or what sex they were. I couldn't help but think that the sex of the person would make it hurt all the more.

The next tumbler went down with ease, not even burning this time. I sighed sadly and downed another tumbler before giving up on it completely and drinking out of the bottle itself. I leaned back against the wall as I drank directly from the bottle. I had a good tolerance to alcohol so I was grateful for my supply of Russian Vodka. The alcohol percent was high enough that by the time I was halfway done with the bottle I was well on my way to being drunk. I wasn't feeling anymore pain as the alcohol soothed it all away.

It was because of the lack of pain that I left my room, stumbling down the hall with the half-empty bottle in my hand. I didn't know where I was going as I stumbled along the halls of the ship. I wasn't feeling any pain as I walked around and started singing 'Look It Up' at the top of my lungs. I was oblivious to the looks I was getting from the crew members. If I had noticed those looks I would have known they were going to call Jim or Bones.

I was drinking from the bottle as I walked, swaying unsteadily when I was found by Bones. "What the hell are you doing kid?!" the doctor snapped, yanking the bottle from my hands.

I reached for the bottle half heartedly. "'imme that. 's mine." I slurred as I tried to get the bottle back. Bones studded me for a moment before grabbing my arm.

"How much did you drink Pavel?" He asked, concerned. I leaned against him heavily as I followed where he was leading. I was so out of it that I didn't notice we were heading towards the medical bay.

"'twas only 'alf da bottle." I slurred with a giggle.

Of course that made Bones swear quite colorfully. "Dammit kid. You can get alcohol poisoning from that!" I blinked at him, startled. I stumbled back a step. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he half-carried me to the medical bay. "I'm sorry kid. I just don't want you getting alcohol poisoning. You won't like getting your stomach pumped and I don't want to do it to you, not after the day you're having."

His voice was kind and I relaxed, leaning against him with a smile. "Ты мне нравишься костей." I didn't notice I had switched to talking in Russian as I told Bones I liked him. He looked at me concerned as we entered the Medical Bay.

As we entered Jim quickly stands up and yanks the curtain around one of the bio-beds, blocking the person in the bed from my sight. He came over to where Bones was holding me up, wrapping his arm around my waist to help get me to a bio-bed. "I got him if you want to get to doctoring." He said to his boyfriend.

Bones went to get a hypospray that will counteract the effects of the alcohol rushing through my system. As Jim sets me down on a bio-bed I start singing again, at the top of my lungs. "The vord iz faithful, look it up! It don't mean sneakin' around behind my back like you ain't getting' enough! How 'bout forever, just look it up. It means through thick and thin and pitchin' in even vhen the times get tough!"

Jim looked at me worried as I sprawled out on the bio-bed. I was giggling and singing, the alcohol finally making me forget my pain. He patted my arm gently, soothingly. He tensed up a little as he heard the curtain he had closed opening.

"Pavel?" Sulu's voice cut right through the numbness of the alcohol causing the pain to flair back up. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at Jim in a panic. He put himself between the man who broke my heart and me.

"Lieutenant Sulu. I recommend you return to your bio-bed." Jim's voice was ice cold with anger. I chanced a glance at Sulu, noticing he was beat up with a certain amount of glee. I grabbed onto Jim's hand to ground myself.

"What happened to Pavel? Are you okay honey?" He asked as he took another step forward, I tightened my grip on Jim's hand as if that could protect me from the pain. The term of endearment cut deep, making a sob escape my throat.

"Return to your bio-bed Lieutenant!" Jim snarled as Bones hurried to return to where we all were gathered. I was clinging onto Jim's hand for all I was worth, choked sobs escaping my mouth.

"Not until someone tells me what's wrong with Pavel!" Sulu yelled as he took another step forward. Bones stepped in front of him, grabbing a hypospray and jabbing it into his neck. Sulu collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Bones turned to me, a worried look on his face. "It's okay Pavel." He came over to my side with another hypospray. "This will counteract the effects of the alcohol and help you sleep." His voice was kind as he gently gave me the hypospray. Jim stroked the back of my hand gently.

"Thank you." I muttered, starting to feel the effects of the hypospray. Doziness started to consume my mind and body before I was drifting off to sleep peacefully. As I drifted off to sleep Bones had a few nurses take Sulu back to his bio-bed.

**_~The song is 'Look it Up' by Ashton Shepherd~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Sorry this took so long to post. I'm getting ready to graduate from college so its hectic. I'll post as I can~_  
**

**When I woke up** in the medical bay a few hours later I didn't have a hangover thanks to the hypospray Bones had stabbed me with. My mind was clear though which made my heart ache as memories of Sulu's betrayal came back in stunning detail. Tears flooded my eyes as I lay in the bio-bed, my heart racing as an almost physical pain consumed my body.

I sobbed quietly, curling up in a ball on the bed. I tried keeping it quiet so I wouldn't alert Bones, who I knew was around somewhere. I also didn't want to bother the people around me, if there was anyone around. My shoulders shook with the force of my sobs.

I didn't notice as Sulu crept towards my bio-bed carefully. He was keeping an eye out for Jim and Bones because they would physically keep him away from me. He was beside my bed before I noticed him, his hand coming down on my shoulder from behind, scaring me.

"Pavel? Are you okay?" Sulu asked quietly. I spun around and stared at him in panic, my heart breaking all over again. I stared at him with wide eyes filled with tears, scrambling away from him. "Pavel, what's wrong?" He reached out towards me, eyes filled with confusion and hurt as I shirked away from him.

I tried to make my voice strong as I told him "Get away from me. Please." My voice shook, tears choking me. "Get away or I'll call Bones." I was pressed against the arm of the bio-bed, as far away from Sulu as I could get.

His expression was one of hurt and confusion as he stopped reaching towards me and pulled his hand back to his side. "Why? What did I do?" He asked as if he didn't know what he had done which only served to make me angry instead of barely holding myself together.

I sat up and stared at him angrily. "What did you do?! You can really ask me that?! You are a cheating, low life, heart breaking, douche bag!" My voice raising as I kept going, his eyes widening at the venom in my voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked me quietly even as Bones and Jim came out of Bones' office at the noise.

"What do I mean?!" I screamed, my voice breaking as a sob built up in my throat. Bones and Jim hurried up to my bed, anger on their faces even as Sulu took a scared step back.

Bones put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay Pavel. Calm down kid." His voice was soothing and quiet even with the anger I knew was radiating through him. Jim stepped between my bed and Sulu.

"If you want to have this discussion you will sit your ass down on the bio-bed over there and not get any closer to Pavel. You take one step towards Pavel and not only will you not get to finish this conversation but you will be off this ship." Jim's voice was filled with venom as he stood protectively in front of me.

I was slightly in awe of how protective he was of me and if my heart wasn't breaking it would have made me smile. Sulu took a few steps and sat on the indicated bio-bed, his eyes showing his slight fear even as he nodded his understanding.

Once Jim was satisfied with where Sulu was he sat down on the bio-bed next to me, wrapping a protective arm around me as Bones does the same on my other side. They glared at Sulu even as they comforted me.

"Now what do you mean 'What did I do'? Are you that much of an idiot or does breaking the heart of the person who loves you mean so little that you can't remember it?" Bones snapped, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Sulu sat up straight in the bed across from us, his eyes widening. "I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

Jim's arm tightened around me as if to restrain himself from going over there and killing Sulu. "Really?" I asked as my voice cracked. "So you don't consider having sex with someone else while in a relationship anything?"

I was shaking from the amount of pain I was feeling, Bones and Jim both holding me close. Sulu looked shocked by what I said. "I never cheated on you!" Sulu yelled as he stood up. Jim quickly stood up and put himself between Sulu and me again while Bones pulled me closer to him protectively. Sulu quickly sat back down as Jim stepped towards him threateningly.

"So you don't call sleeping with someone else while in a relationship cheating?" I demanded angrily. Jim sat back down beside me, tense with barely contained anger. Sulu just looked confused. "I saw you having sex with someone else. I know it was you too! I saw you."

"I didn't cheat on you!" Sulu yelled, pain seeping into his voice. I couldn't understand why he was doing this to me. Not only had he cheated on me but he didn't have the decency to admit to it when I confronted him about it. Tears welled in my eyes again.

Bones put a hand on my shoulder, his face thoughtful. He stood up and grabbed a tricorder, walking towards Sulu. He scanned Sulu quickly, a curious expression on his face. "That's odd." He muttered as he looked at the scan.

I looked at him curiously, biting my lip nervously. "What is it Bones?" I asked quietly. Jim tightened his arm around me as he rubbed my back.

"There seems to be some sort of pheromone in his system." Bones muttered as he looked thoughtfully at his scanner. "It could cause memory loss after it caused sexual attraction and the need to mate."

I bit my lip nervously, hope blossoming in my chest. "What does that mean?" Jim asked, rubbing circles on my back.

Bones turned to look at me, sympathy shining in his eyes. "It means that what happened wasn't Sulu's doing. It was caused by a pheromone most likely secreted by the person who then slept with him." He explained as he sat back down next to me.

I looked at Bones in shock before turning to look at Sulu. "So… He didn't cheat on me?" I asked worriedly, to scared to hope.

Bones nodded, rubbing my back. "He didn't. That would explain why he didn't remember it either. He didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was soft.

I covered my mouth, tears burning my eyes. "I'm so sorry Hikaru." I sobbed quietly, leaning against Jim a little. Sulu stood up and took a few tentative steps towards me, looking at Jim as if worried he was going to hit him.

He kneeled in front of me and put a hand on me knee. "It's not your fault Pavel. I don't know whose fault it is but it really isn't yours. I just wish you hadn't had to go through that. I hate seeing you hurt." He said as he grabbed my hand, stroking the back gently. "I love you Pavel. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose."

I slid out from between Jim and Bones to throw my arms around Sulu's neck, pulling him into a tight hug as I cried against his shoulder a little. "I'm so sorry Hikaru. I love you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

**~I'm so sorry this is so short and so long in coming. Been a busy couple of weeks. I graduated from College three weeks ago and then we drove 3000 miles to get home. It was a long couple of weeks. I'll try and update again soon. But only if you review *laughs evilly*~**

**I clung** to Sulu, face buried in his neck as I cried for I don't know how long but when I finally gathered myself Bones and Jim were gone, having left us in relative privacy. I looked up into Sulu's eyes, mine still full of tears. He cupped my face gently as he looked at me, stroking my cheek gently. "You didn't do anything wrong Pavel. You saw something that hurt you darling, something that you couldn't believe but you saw with your own two eyes. I don't blame you one bit so you shouldn't blame yourself." Sulu's voice was kind as he kept stroking my cheek.

I gave him a wet smile as I nodded a little. "Alright Hikaru, but I promise to make it up to you and to find out who did this to us." I promised him feverently. He gave a small smile and nodded, giving me a gentle kiss.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. Now lets get out of the medical bay, I'm getting tired of being here.  
Sulu said. I chuckled and nodded, getting off the bio-bed and holding out a hand to him.

Once we left the medical bay Sulu started heading us towards his room but I balked, stopping in my tracks and yanking my hand away from his. "I can't go in there. I know you didn't do anything by your own free will but I… I don't know if I'll ever be able to unsee that, especially when I'm in your room." I bit my lip nervously, refusing to meet his eyes because I was scared of what I'd see.

He quickly walked back to my side and cupped my cheek again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I don't blame you for not being able to step foot in my rooms, especially right now. Lets go to your room." He wrapped his arms around me in a quick hug before keeping one arm around me as he led the way to my room.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't mad at me about not being able to go into his room. This whole experience proved how amazing Sulu really was and how much I loved him. It proved that I was lucky to have him. He was understanding and loving at times when lesser men wouldn't be. I blinked back more tears at the thought that I had almost lost him.

Sulu opened the door to my room, letting me enter first before following me in with a smile. He sat down on the bed next to me, holding me close. "I'm so lucky to have you Pavel. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, if I lost this. You are the most important thing in the entire universe to me." I smiled a little back at him, my heart swelling with love.

I leaned forward a little and kissed him gently but passionately, pouring all my love into it. "I love you so much Hikaru. You mean everything to me." I smiled brightly as he kissed me back passionately.

At that moment I knew everything would be alright. I had Hikaru back, I had Bones and Jim protecting me and watching my back always. I knew that even though the person who did this to us was still out there we were going to be okay. We would always be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke up** the next morning cuddled up against Hikaru, face buried in his neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and he was smiling down at me lovingly, stroking my hair gently. His smile brightened when he noticed me waking up.

"Good Morning darling." He whispered lovingly, kissing me gently. I smiled up at him as I kissed him back, pulling him closer as I woke up more.

"Good morning." I murmured before grinning. "I can get used to vaking up this vay." I glanced at the time before sighing. I had to be up on the bridge soon but I didn't want to move. I was so comfortable in his arms and it finally felt like my life wasn't shattering around me.

He noticed my sigh and kissed my forehead. "I am going to be on the bridge with you darling. Then we can get dinner at the mess hall and come back here to eat it. Make a date of it." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan." I was still a little worried about what was happening between us but I was hopeful about the future. I smiled and kissed him gently before getting out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "See you on the bridge?" I asked over my shoulder at him. He smiled from the bed and nodded.

I went into the bathroom and got dressed, hearing Hikaru leave the room. I hummed as I finished getting ready before heading to the bridge. Jim was already on the bridge when I got there and they gave me a worried look but I smiled and nodded at them, letting them know everything was okay.

I sat down and started working, waiting for Hikaru slightly excitedly. I had just seen him but I wanted to see him again. I guess that's what love does to someone.

My breath caught in my throat and tears welled in my eyes as Hikaru exited the lift onto the bridge with kiss reddened lips, his hair messed up as if someone ran their hands through it, and his clothing in slight dishevelment. It happened again.

Jim noticed the tears in my eyes and stiffened immediately, turning to look at Hikaru. He immediately commed Bones before standing up and intersecting Sulu. "Lieutenant Sulu, CMO McCoy will be up in a minute to escort you to medical. You will be excused from duty today until you are sorted out." He ordered in his Captain's voice.

Before Hikaru could argue Bones exited the lift, immediately putting his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and leading him back to the lift. I wiped at my eyes furiously, trying to stop the tears. I was terrified. I couldn't understand why someone would want to do something like this to us.

Jim excused me from duty as I couldn't focus through my tears. As I was leaving my replacement came up onto the bridge. I didn't notice the satisfied smirk on her face as she took my seat or the pleased look she got when she noticed my pain. I didn't notice but Spock, ever observant did and though he didn't quite understand what it was about he made a mental note to mention it to Jim.

I retreated quickly to my room and threw myself down onto my bed; the very place Hikaru and I were cuddling just a half hour before. Tears stung my eyes as I fought back sobs. I didn't blame Hikaru this time; I knew it wasn't his fault. He was as much a victim of this as I was. He just didn't suffer through it like I was as he had no memory.

I cursed as I sat up, wiping my eyes and stealing my resolve. I would figure out who was doing this to us if it was the last thing I did. I knew without a doubt that the cause of this was me. Somebody was out to get me but hurting the person I loved in the process. That in turn hurt me more.

I clenched my hands in anger, the pain finally fading slightly. I would deal with people hurting me all they wanted, I had put up with it all my life for being smarter than others but I would not allow the people I cared about to be hurt, especially not because of me. I would find out who was doing this and I would make them suffer.

_**~Sorry for the feels. DON'T HATE ME! Please Rate and Review. It makes me update faster. Sorry for the long delay. I have been so busy lately. I'll try to update soon.~**_


End file.
